New Era
The New Era The New Era of the galaxy began in 69 ABY. For reference, Star Wars: The Last Daddy ''began thirty-four years after, in 103 ABY. The New Era consisted of new beings. There are –– or were –– many species in the Star Wars universe. However, the New Era has changed that. A scientist named Skempro Balkh created a new form of life that ended up replacing every species in the galaxy. All new-borns will take the species of Humaniers. He also found a way to influence midichlorians to resurrect those who possess strong Force abilities, allowing Anakin Skywalker to return. The Humaniers are silhouettes, all looking exactly alike. The only differences they have are height, weight, voice, and color. They can change their colors as they wish, or others can change it for them. For example, the Galactic Empire in 104 ABY wears white, however, Supreme Leader Key Vine always appeared in blue. Another example: Pustin Jarks wore a nice yellow, but when he became a Daddy, Master Hectoro Rondini's training turned him fully orange. Being that they are not a species, droids will always be droids and cannot appear as silhouettes. Other species became Humaniers and took the silhouette form. The silhouette form is based on the shadow of a human being, which Skempro Balkh was. Skempro Balkh went to the still-functioning Kamino with a self-formed alliance and wiped out the Kaminoans. He then ruled over Kamino, using the cloning technology to create this new species. The first successful Humanier was a man named Etho Balkh. He and every other Humanier was created using the growth acceleration used in the Clone Wars, making each new Humanier nineteen years-old. After creating millions and millions of Humaniers, Dr. Balkh had his alliance and many chipped (brain chip) Humaniers purge the galaxy of any remaining species. Like the Jedi purge, there were a few members of "past" species remaining. Taking it too far, Dr. Balkh decided to destroy the people he "recreated" when he founded the technology to resurrect past beings. He did not make it far as he was killed by Anakin Skywalker in his first attempt. '''Rebellion' There was a rebellion amongst the purge. Only the newly-made Humaniers were brain-chipped to remain loyal to Dr. Balkh. With that being said, many of his alliance members rebelled during the purge. One soldier, Commander Ram Dong, decided to try and find a way to stop the Humaniers. He physically opened up one of the Humaniers and performed a procedure to remove the chip. The chip was an electronic version of Dr. Balkh's mind, possessing all of his beliefs. This explained why and how they remained loyal. It also contained how to shut down every chip, with a master switch. The Humanier who was operated on ended up becoming a child-figure to Commander Dong, and was given the name Rickard Dong. He made friends with other Humaniers who, like every other Humanier, had their chips shut off by Ram Dong. Along with Rickard Dong, Etho Balkh, and others were the first Humaniers and part of the purge. Their names were the likes of Dohn Joknek, Pustin Jarks, Key Vine Kalaran (who's parents were human), and Jayce (unknown surname). References * Etho Balkh: Star Wars: A New Accord (Crawl) * New Galactic Empire: Star Wars: A New Accord * Supreme Leader Key Vine (Blue): Star Wars: Christian Betrayal, Star Wars: Revenge of Christianity, Star Wars: A New Accord * Pustin Jarks (Yellow): Star Wars: Christian Betrayal * Pustin Jarks (Orange): Star Wars: Revenge of Christianity * Pustin Jarks' Training: Star Wars: Christian Betrayal, Star Wars: Revenge of Christianity